


the catcher dilemma

by protect_rosie



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You guys better want to throw to me or I’m going to be out of the job pretty soon.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the catcher dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so I was watching Hot Stove this morning when Harold said something like _“In the case of the Dodgers, it’s not going to be a battle of a guy outdoing another. Clayton Kershaw’s gonna throw to whoever Clayton Kershaw wants to throw to. It’s as simple as that.”_ and it inspired this little ficlet. my first time writing about someone in the Dodgers, hope y’all enjoy!!

Clayton’s surfing through the channels when he finally decides on the network, MLB network. It’s that day’s edition of Hot Stove with Harold Reynolds and some other guy, whose name he knows but can’t quite remember. He’s not paying much attention since he’s waiting for AJ and Zack to come home from KFC. They were supposed to be bringing food for them, since it had been Clay’s turn yesterday. 

Right as AJ and Zack were coming in through the front door, Harold started to speak, “Let me tell you,” he says, looking at his partner then into the camera. “In the case of the Dodgers, it’s not going to be a battle of a guy outdoing another. Clayton Kershaw’s gonna throw to whoever Clayton Kershaw wants to throw to. It’s as simple as that.”

“Oh god, Kersh, no,” he hears Zack say as he walks from behind the couch to the front. “Why are you watching the network again? I thought we all agreed that you weren’t going to watch it anymore.”

“Yeah, Clay,” AJ chimes in. “You always get upset or nervous at whatever the commentators say. You seriously need to stop watching the channel.”

“Relax y’all,” Clayton replies. “It’s not like they were stating something other than the obvious, y’all know, like they always do.”

“What did they say this time?” both AJ and Zack ask.

“They were talking about the new catcher we got and how it’s not like other teams where they have players competing for their spot, with us, they said, and I quote, ‘Clayton Kershaw’s gonna throw to whoever Clayton Kershaw wants to throw to,’ unqoute.” 

“Well,” AJ asks. “Who are you going to throw to?”

“Is he seriously asking me this?” Clayton asks Zack. 

“AJ, honey,” Zack begins. “I think it’s pretty clear who he wants to throw to. You. I mean, I’m gonna wanna throw to you too.”

“You guys better want to throw to me or I’m going to be out of the job pretty soon.”

“You overreact so much,” Clayton says, finally standing up. “Let’s just eat dinner so we can go to sleep or something.”


End file.
